<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me, please...(Monika x Fem reader) by explosionkid2671</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045389">Love me, please...(Monika x Fem reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionkid2671/pseuds/explosionkid2671'>explosionkid2671</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DDLCXreader, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, DDLC X female reader, F/F, Gen, Monika x fem reader, Multi, Other, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionkid2671/pseuds/explosionkid2671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After y.n is killed in a freak accident, she gets transported to the DDLC world where her job is to save Monika and the girls from their terrible deaths, and in the process, she ends up falling for one particular girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika x female reader, Natsuki X Reader, Yuri x Reader, sayori x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've never been that interested in visual novels or anything romance-related for that matter, but Doki Doki Literature Club was different. I heard a great many things about its milestones. However, nothing could have prepared me for what I was in for.</p><p> I had heard it was psychological horror that pulled off innocent looking to the naked eye. I haven’t heard any specifics, so I was diving into this blindly. I haven’t even looked at the trailer.</p><p>When I got it downloaded, I opened the application and was greeted by four lovely girls, each striking unique poses. Their trademark qualities are very prominent. I could almost guess all their personalities based on their designs and poses.</p><p>I observe the four girls punctiliously. A certain girl had caught my eye though. Pen in hand, she had a warm smile and a welcoming hand outstretched. Right of the bat, I could tell she was of importance. She was significantly closer to the screen to the point her legs were being cut off by the screen. Not to mention she was the only one with natural features. Could any of that have been of any significance?</p><p>I click the new game button. I’m probably looking into this too much. The creator couldn’t have been that meticulous, right? It’s just a visual novel. I assume it’s inane, but it’s reviews say otherwise. </p><p>It struck my curiosity I’ll admit, the mere idea that a visual novel has the weight to sway millions has me on edge. I’d be living under a rock if I hadn’t heard of this game.<br/>
I take a breath. “I guess I’ll go for that girl’s route.”</p><p>5 hours later and I am beyond flabbergasted. This game certainly lived up to its name without a doubt. It was a rollercoaster of unimaginable experiences and emotions. A well-written script and a diverse cast of characters, all relatable and likable in their own ways. </p><p>I was now at act 3, talking with none other than the notorious Monika. My observation was on point from the start. She was the most significant character because without her the game would have never had reached its peak in plot and in popularity. </p><p>I wasn’t able to go Monika’s route, but I didn’t mind it in the least. I liked all the girls, but her stunt made my feelings towards her character change. Yes, she made the story interesting and good, but she as a person was immoral and selfish. How could she kill all her friends?</p><p>Floating in the void, she sits across from me with a desk closing the gap. She rests her head on her hands, staring at the screen with love and lust swirling in her e/c orbs. </p><p>“After all, I’m not even talking to that person anymore, am I?</p><p>“that ‘you’ in the game, whatever you want to call him.”</p><p>“I’m talking to you, (inserted player name)”</p><p>“Or…”</p><p>“…. Do you actually go by y/n or something?”</p><p>The corners of my mouth quirk upwards into a smile. ”a first name basis, eh?” I say jokingly to the computer. </p><p>This game ceases to amaze me. It actually got my name off my computer. I could tell how much effort was put into the game and it doesn’t stop there.<br/>
4 hours later and Monika’s dialogue starts to loop. It was a pleasant 4 hours, but the wait in-between dialogue was tedious.</p><p>I lean back in my chair, thinking about the game before I proceed. I disliked Monika, but after hearing her out, she isn’t as much of a villain as I had thought. Although it doesn’t justify what she did, it made sense, all her actions and everything in-between. </p><p>Alone in a fake world, surrounded by friends that follow a script, she was lonely and only longed for the affection of a real person. Unfortunately, she was without a route.<br/>
She only hurt her friends because she perceived them as mindless automatons. Through her talk, I can’t tell how much of a caring person she is. </p><p>Begrudgingly, I open the game directory and hover over Monika’s character file. I feel a twisted pain in my chest. She really became my favorite character it sees. Delete.</p><p>She definitely wasn’t happy about that. She spat out venomous words filled with betrayal and hurt at me. I’ve never felt so horrible about doing something before in my life, until now. </p><p>After her confession, she restored the game. It was so selfless, she put her own happiness aside for me and the girls. I wish I could just give her a hug and tell her how proud I am of her. That was literately her everything and she selflessly gave it up. </p><p>I played through act 4, well, color me impressed, this game has really outdone itself. Never would I have guessed Sayori would become self-aware.<br/>
After Monika heroically saved me from the same fate she tried to subject me through, the end credits stirred. </p><p>Monika plays the piano while singing her song. “W-What?” My vision begins to distort, tears streaming down my face. I couldn’t belie I was actually crying. The ending came close, showing Monika’s letter. So the tears flooded like never before. </p><p>I wasn’t one to cry, but Monika’s tragic fate was one of a kind. She may have done terrible things; however, I forgive her. 1000%<br/>
I wipe my tears, sniffling slightly. “I wish I could have saved you, all of you.” I whimper slightly.</p><p> “Lady y/n?”</p><p> I heard a knock at my door, with a swift move I stand up, opening my door. “yes?”</p><p>my butler, Alfie, was standing there in his pristine butler suit. he stood tall and straight as he stared down at me. “Your father has arrived back from his trip and- “</p><p>I gasp, interrupting him, stars speaking in my eyes. “Pops is home?” </p><p>“yes- “</p><p> I quickly dash out of my room past him. I dart down the large hallways of my home that were lathered in rich assortments and red carpets. I reach the staircase, looking down to see my father talking to a maid and butler. “Pops!” I yell, smiling happily. </p><p>he looks up at the staircase, grinning at me. “ah, hey kiddo!”</p><p>I quickly run down the stairs, tackling him in a hug. he stumbles back a bit, “whoa! hold on there kiddo, I’m not as young as I used to be.” he chuckles hugging me back.<br/>
“Sorry, I just really missed you.” I chuckle cheekily. It’s true, my father had been away on a business trip for 2 weeks in Madrid. </p><p> “haha, missed you too, kiddo. I’m sorry I had to be away for so long. But, I got here in time for your birthday, just like I promised.”<br/>
Oh, right, forgot it was my birthday, heh, oops.</p><p> “and I got you a little something!” he lets go of me, pulling something out from behind his back. a present wrapped in red and f/c paper. I stare at the gift, and at him. “Go on, open it!”</p><p> I grin, taking the present from him and slowly and carefully opening the gift, trying to preserve the wrapping paper. It’s a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond butterfly. I stare in awe at it, wow. “Whoa,” I whisper under my breath. </p><p>He chuckles, “you like it?”</p><p>“I love it, pops! Thank you so much!” I cry, happily as I hug him again. He laughs, before pulling my hair to the side. “Here, let me help you put it on.”<br/>
I can feel the cool metal of the necklace wrap around my neck before he clips it on.</p><p>I smile up at him, as I play with the necklace. “Thanks again pop, it’s beautiful.” A warm smile creases his features. “I’m glad you like it. But, the surprise doesn’t end there. I have another surprise for you, in the gaming room!” He giddily says to me. “Come, come!” I sighed shaking my head as I follow my father. </p><p>as we walk together, to the room, I take a minute to observe the halls. Yes, my family is pretty rich. My father owns most of the biggest and elite business companies in the world. He also owns the most popular gaming technology. my father and I are pretty similar; we both are very intelligent, we share similar personalities and we even share the same looks. we both have h/c hair and e/c eyes. it's really weird but, kinda cool I suppose. you might be wondering about my mother, well, she's never been around. </p><p>years ago, when my father was visiting another country, he met my mother and fell in love with her. when they got married, she got her green card. As soon as she had me, she cheated on my father with other men and left us both here. though I honestly don't care about her, and I don't want to know about her.</p><p> I was snapped from my thoughts when my father and I had entered the gaming room. it was filled with dozens of video games, old games, and new games. “over here, kiddo.” he pointed to a door that said, ‘do not enter!’ that was my father's space where he worked on video games, I had never gone in there. he quickly pulled out a key from the back of his pocket and opened the door. </p><p>as we entered, I looked around. A chair with dozens of wires and cords stood in the middle of the room, it looked so cool and advanced in technology. I stared at it for a few seconds, before looking at my father. “Is that-?”</p><p> he grinned. nodding. “yup, it's a virtual reality set. but, this is so different. it actually will put you into the game, you can even feel everything around you!”  </p><p>whoa, I stared in awe at the machine in awe. “and,” he smiled, “you're going to be the first to try it. surprise!”</p><p> I stared at him, is hugging him. “Oh my god, dad! thank you so much! you’re the best!” he chuckled before letting me go. “so, what game, kiddo?”<br/>
I thought about it for a few seconds, before I thought of a game. “Doki Doki Literature Club!” I grinned, jumping up and down excited.<br/>
He stopped for a moment, eyebrow furrowing, “huh. I actually helped make that game.” He muttered.</p><p> “Really?” I piped.</p><p>he nodded. “Yeah, but I left halfway through the project because of a family emergency.”<br/>
“Wow.”</p><p>I watched as he clicked the game, showing the four girls as the introduction. Hmm, I don’t remember the characters being so, er, obvious looking.” I snickered quietly as he pressed download. “Alright, let's get you hooked up kiddo.” </p><p>I ran to the machine, sitting down in the chair. he placed the straps on my legs, feet, and hands, holding me up.<br/>
right before he put the headset on me, I smiled. “thanks again, pop.” he smiled softly at me, before kissing my head. “happy birthday, sweetheart.” he strapped the headset to my head. </p><p>3rd person </p><p> f/n quickly ran back to the computer, staring at it as it downloaded. “100% okay,” he muttered to himself. “okay, let’s go.” he pressed play.</p><p> y/n stared around the pitch-black darkness before a bright light shined in her eyes, signifying the start of the game. she gasped and smiled as she heard the games cheery and happy music play in the background. “whooaa!” she laughed as she stared around at the streets and buildings. </p><p>“oh my god, it worked!” f/n cheered as he grinned. “Alfie! are you seeing this!?” the man asked his butler who spotted at the door.</p><p> “Indeed, I do, sir,” he answered, smiling slightly as he stared at the young girl playing the game with the set.</p><p>“hahaha! this is going to be the evolution of video games” he whooped and cheered loudly. “Alfie, can you go get the- “</p><p> beep, beep, beep!</p><p> a loud beeping was heard from the computer, causing both men to turn to the laptop. with furrowed eyebrows, f/n walked over, leaning over to the computer as he stared in confusion.</p><p> “what is it, sir?” Alfie asked, staring at him.</p><p> “i-I” f/n, sputtered as he readily clicked a button. “I don't know, overload? what?” he whispered to himself as he clicked a few buttons.<br/>
Alfie, waked over, staring at the screen. it had a large red screen with the words</p><p> ‘OVERLOAD!</p><p>“t-there’s a glitch in the system,” f/n muttered as he clicked buttons. “i-i've never seen anything like this!” he quickly gasps.</p><p> in bold letters, something pops up. </p><p>‘JUST ME!’</p><p> “what in the- Alfie, can you get y/n unhooked from the machine please?” he nods as he makes his way over to you.<br/>
f/n leans closer to the laptop, and the screen goes black before bold letters pop up. </p><p>‘NO!’</p><p> suddenly, the computer catches on fire, “gah!” f/n falls back, away from the burning computer.</p><p> “AL-Alfie!” He calls, the butler quickly grabs the fire extinguisher, putting out the flames. Suddenly, something else catches on flames. And then, a shock of electricity from your headset wires sparks. </p><p>“y/n!” f/n screeched running towards her. </p><p>“P-pops?” y/n whimpered, feeling a slight shock in her hand from the wire and straps. “O-ow!”</p><p> “y/n!” he kneels down towards her, placing his hands on the headset, only for him to retract quickly in pain.“Gah!” He screeched, looking down at his slightly charred hands. He ignores the pain as he looks at his daughter</p><p>“a-ah! D-dad!” You screech as the chair begins to shock you more. Behind him, more things begin to catch on fire as smoke fills the air. “Ga-gah! Dad!” You screech in pain as electricity shoots through your body, causing your back to arch in pure pain. “Aaaha!!!!” She screams. </p><p>“y/n!” f/c screams also, grabbing a charred piece of wood and hitting the wires, trying to stop the electrical flow.<br/>
“Gahhhh!!!” Smoke begins to compose from her body, her skin slowly turning to black. Butlers, maids, and firefighters begin to fill the room, putting out the fire. They had managed to get out of the fire, but, it was too late. </p><p>In the charred and melted gaming chair, was y/n. </p><p>the gaming headset still on her head. Her body twitched slightly, electricity still flowing through her veins.<br/>
some stared in complete shock while others cried, knowing the girl from when she was a baby.</p><p> f/n stared in utter shock, he fell to his knees in front of her. </p><p>“y-y/n,” he choked out, slowly taking off the straps as he pulled her out of the chair. She fell limp in his arms. “y-y/n,” he sobbed out, crying as he rocked back and forth slowly. “y/n.” he cried loudly, “wake up, wake up, you're okay, you’re okay,” he tried to speak, to try and reassure himself, but he knew deep down inside, his daughter was gone. “y-y/n, I’m so sorry. please, wake up.”</p><p>y/n's pov</p><p> "gaaah!" I yawn, sitting up from my bed. I groggily wipe the sleep away from my eyes. ugh, what a terrible dream. I have to tell dad about this at breakfast, I mutter to myself as I sniff slightly.</p><p> something is off. I look around my room, but, it takes me a hot second to realize, this isn't my room. my eyes dart around the unfamiliar room in a complete panic. where the hell am I!?! was I kidnapped!? oh god, not again. </p><p>it was a regular bedroom, but not my bedroom. it had a big shelf with assorted books and... manga? hmm, I wonder if it's got the one punch man manga. across the shelf was a computer with a deck up top. I look down at the bed I'm in, it has faded green sheets and sat in the corner of the room with the door adjacent. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, I know this room!" I half shriek. It's MC'S room from DDLC!"</p><p> I rip the covers off myself and jump out of the bed, almost falling on my face from my panicked state. I actually do end up falling on my face from a misplaced piece of paper sitting on the floor that I had slipped on. getting up, I regain my composure and grab my assailant. it read:</p><p> "Hello, glad to see you've found this paper. I'm assuming you're wondering what going on. well, to be frank, you took my place as MC. Why? Well, I'm sorry, to have to break it to you, but you're dead. well, in your world, you're dead. when your father had you playing the game, a terrible accident occurred causing you to get electrocuted and burned, and sadly, you died, I'm sorry. Somehow though, your mind and conciseness were transported into the game from the VR set, so, this world is your new home. I know this must be very hard and strange for you, but at least you'll be able to make your wish come true at least. or attempt to. it all depends on your actions and choices.</p><p> So, here are the details of your new life and mission. You're currently on the first day of the game and speaking of which you need to get going to school soon. No one remembers what happened in the game, not even Monika. It's your job to save Monika, thereby saving everyone else before this mess starts up again. inevitably, it'll be different from the original game even if you say all the same dialogue I said and do all the same actions too because the protagonist's gender changed. you're female. basically, the girls most likely won’t view you romantically due to this indisputable detail. well, except for Monika, gender doesn't affect the way she treats the protagonist. Remember, she once said she didn't care about what gender the player is. Here's a helpful tip, if you hear piano music playing in the background, Monika is watching. as creepy as it sounds, she's able to imbed her consciousness into the code to watch what you're doing. No actual piano is being played, the game is playing the music, signifying her presence. She doesn't even know that it does that, so no worries there. As for your past here, Sayori has memories of you two as childhood friends, so play the role well. Lastly, even though there is no person playing you, the game requires the protagonist to be subjected to clickable choices. You'll know what I mean in a minute. "</p><p> I dropped the paper and stared at the white wall in my room, taking in the dump of info that had been dumped on me. </p><p>so, I’m....dead? in my world? oh god, what about pops? I'm all he had left. I feel tears in the corner of my eyes as I feel my chest twist with sadness. oh god, am I ever going to see him again? dad. </p><p>beep!</p><p> I jump up as a loud noise begins to go off. 7:50. oh god, school. I assume it's going to start at 8:00.</p><p> without hesitation I quickly wipe my eyes, sucking up my sadness before hitting the button shutting off the basted annoying alarm.</p><p> I'm tasked with stopping Monika before she does all those terrible things and ruins everyone's fate. maybe if I successfully do this, I can somehow get back home. hopefully. there's one issue, if he expects me to romantically save Monika, he’s going to be disappointed. sure, I like her character, but not romantically. as for my plan, I'll be the friend she never had and hopefully, she won’t feel that insatiable loneliness that caused her to ruin the game.</p><p> I got up from the bed to prepare for school. I wonder where the uniform is. I start walking around the house but was stopped in my tracks by pulled up texts in pink boxes.</p><p>[Get ready for school]<br/>
[Go back to bed]</p><p> I couldn’t move and it seemed that time had stopped as well. in my peripheral vision, outside the window, a bird fly’s motionlessly in the air. this is insane. without question, I mentally choose my answer. </p><p>&gt; [Get ready for school]<br/>
[Go back to bed]</p><p> without my control, my body starts moving on its own. my will thrusted against the wind, I walk into the closet in my room and take out the uniform I had been looking for. I stare at it for a few second, it's the same uniform the girls wear, hmm, I stared at the skirt. I was never a fan of dresses and skirts; they were just so...uncomfortable. why couldn't I have the male uniform? with a heavy sigh, I put not the uniform and walk downstairs. </p><p>still out of my control, I make a couple of pieces of toast and eat it. hmm, I don't usually eat breakfast, just get me a black coffee and I'll be good for the day. after I finished, I grabbed my backpack and walk out the door into the morning chilly air.</p><p>Once outside, I regain my control, sighing heavily. this must be what he meant by choices... I shuffle my feet at the gate and walk out to the world of DDLC. as I walk, I softly cry inside, wondering if I'll ever see my father again, if I'll ever see any of my friends, family again. if I ever get home. I feel a weight in my chest as it closes up, my breathing slowly deteriorating as I think about everything. I still can't believe I’m dead. </p><p>“Heeeeeey!” I hear a booming voice behind me. “is that-?” with a slight turn, I can see that my thoughts are correct. sure enough, it was sayori.<br/>
I fully turn around to see the blue-eyed, bubbly girl running after me from afar. must be my lucky day.<br/>
I wait patiently, I don't have a lot of time before class but she’s worth it.</p><p> as she approaches, it takes everything inside of me to not squeal at her adorableness. I wanted to give her so many head pats, why? because she's a cinnamon roll that deserves it. </p><p>“haaahh....haaahhh...I overslept again!” she says breathlessly. once she catches her breath she grins at me. “but I caught you this time!”</p><p>I grin at her sweetness. the protagonist was a prick to sayori, he was ungrateful but she's actually really sweet and cool. "so you have, I’m sorry I've been going to school without you all this time." I pretend to think while tapping my chin. “how about this, to make it up to you, let's walk to school from now on? I don't mind waking you up in the morning."<br/>
her eyes sparkle slightly, “wait you'd really do that for me?” she pauses, the sparkle in her eyes dimming as tears begin to prick the corner of her eyes, making me panic slightly. “I don't want to be a burden, so don't worry about it.”</p><p>I blink, I have to approach this carefully. considering, she has depression. I place my hands on her shoulders, making her look at me. “you're not a burden to me sayori. you never were and you never will be. I care about you, so much. I absolutely love spending time with you, I know we haven't spent that much time together but I want all that to change. It’s worth the time waking you up if it means I get to spend these mornings with you."</p><p> she stares at me in awe, she's probably surprised considering how my character treated her before I got here. “No, really you don't have to- “</p><p>“sayori, I'm not taking no for an answer. I've already made up my mind so don't even think about trying to change it." I grin as I pat her head.<br/>
she sighs, a small laugh leaving her lips as she smiles tiredly. “I never could get you to change your mind about something.”<br/>
“no, you can’t I grin. so, same thing tomorrow?” I ask as we continue walking.</p><p> “sure, y/n. I miss the times we used to walk together too. I can’t wait for school tomorrow!”<br/>
“Whoo!” I shout enthusiastically. “That’s the spirit!” she giggles making me smile.</p><p> we make our way to school, the number of students scattered around the area begins to increase. "By the way y/n. Have you decided on a club to join yet?” she looks at me with a serious expression, her eyes boring into my soul.</p><p> I clear my throat. “yes, actually I have. Wanna know what it is?”</p><p> she nods, her fearful eyes staring at me. “the anime club.” she sighs in disappointment. I grin, “just kidding, I’m joining the literature club! surprise!"</p><p> sayori beams at me, “really?! I'm so happy!” she starts bouncing up and down like a child. “The others are going to be so excited! oh! and we have cupcakes for you too since we're getting a new member!” </p><p>oh, that's right. she must've told everyone that they were getting a new member just like in the original, you know, to guilt-trip me. I smirk slightly, deciding to mess with the girl a bit.</p><p> “oh?” I speak up. “and how did you know I was going to join the literature club, hmm?” I chime, grinning cheekily at her. </p><p>she laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “w-well, I may have told the club that we were getting a new member, and told Natsuki to make cupcakes, too, um, guilt trip you.” </p><p>“hmm, sayori that's not very nice.”</p><p> she whimpers slightly, “I know, I'm sorry, but you're joining anyway so!” </p><p>I laugh, “sayori you're so cheeky.”</p><p> “ehh, ~ meanie.” </p><p>we enter the school; I turn to Sayori. I pat her head, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair slightly.<br/>
“you have a good day, got it?”</p><p> she blushed lightly out of embarrassment. “y-y/n,” she murmured.</p><p> I laugh, “but, I'm serious. have a good day. I'll see you after school!” I chime as I turn on my heel, heading to my respective class. good thing I found my schedule in my bag. that could’ve been disastrous.</p><p> After meaningless hours of schoolwork, it was time to head to the club. I gather my things in my last class as students depart from their after-school activities. “y/n? you in here?” I hear a voice speak. I look up from my desk, sayori is at the door. she smiles at me, “I thought I would walk you to the club so you won’t get lost.” oh, right, I don't even know where it is. I smile, “oh yeah, right.” I pick up my things and we begin to walk together. </p><p>A piano starts playing in the background....it wasn't coming from any partial direction. in fact, it was echoing in my head. I shudder.</p><p>She was watching....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As sayori and I walk alongside each other, the piano in the background falters. I could only assume Monika realizes that the script is being deviated from it’s original. In the scene she just witnessed, sayori was supposed to bribe me with cup-cakes to come, but clearly, that didn’t happen. </p><p>Monika doesn’t play the piano when she’s watching me, since she herself doesn’t know there’s one playing. It’s very fortunate, it not only signifies her presence but also her mood to some extent. The off-key must’ve represented her surprise at the new script. </p><p>The piano fades out as we come face to face with the club’s door. “Ready?” Sayori asked, looking at me grinning excitingly. I gave a pained smile, to be honest, I really don’t know. I’m actually kind of nervous about how this will all turn out, but, I have to try and help them. I gave a shaky sigh and nodded, “yeah, I’m ready.”</p><p> Sayori opens the door merrily, “Everyone the new member is here!”</p><p>I small half-heartedly. Wow, such a grand entrance. “Hello everyone!”</p><p>I glance around the room. Yuri and Natsuki walk over to us curiously. “Welcome to the literature club, y/n. Sayori is always talking about you.” she smiles warmly at me. </p><p>I smile back, “good things I hope.” I glance at her as she laughs grabbing my arm, “of course! I could never say anything bad about you!”</p><p>“Oh heck yeah,” Natsuki cheers fist-pumping the air. “We remain an all-girls club!”</p><p>I didn’t notice Monika until she begins to walking towards us seconds later, weaving gracefully through the sea of desks. She stands tall, confident posture, and elegantly with every stride. Her bow flutters and her coral, brown ponytail sways as she makes her entrance. She locks eyes with me, giving me a welcoming gaze with her determined, sparkling emerald eyes. “Ah! y/n! what a pleasant surprise! It’s been a while, hm?”</p><p>Oh, right, in the game we were in the same class last year. I have to think about this carefully so she won’t suspect anything. I smile, putting on a fake confidence mask, “Hey Monika! Indeed, it has been some time, I see you’ve left the debate club.”</p><p>“Ahaha, yeah, I couldn’t stand the politics around major clubs. It feels nothing, except arguing about the budget, publicity and how to prepare for events.” She smiles sweetly. “I’d rather partake in something I enjoy, and make something special out of it. And if I’m encouraging others to get into literature, then I’m fulfilling that dream.”</p><p>I recognize the very familiar line, she’s following the script for act 1, well, to some extent even though she aware that is fake. If I remember correctly, she follows the script perfectly in act 1, but in act 2 she deserts the script, not following a single word in the old script. </p><p>“Monika is a great leader!” sayori compliments, everyone else nodding in agreement.</p><p>Should I attempt to compliment her as well? Hmm, maybe attempt flattery? “I could tell you’re really amazing Monika.” I compliment. “I’m glad to have joined a club with such a great leader. I absolutely love literature and reading, so I’m quite happy you decided to make this club.” </p><p>She looks taken back by my attempt at flattery, but quickly she brushes it off with her confidence and sweet façade. “Aw, thank you very much y/n. I’m happy to have such an enthused member joining.”</p><p>Sayori bounces up and down in front of me and gestures to the girls. “Oh, since you already know Monika! These two are Yuri and Natsuki!” She points to the two girls, saying their names. I nodded pretending to take note of it, but I already know their names. </p><p>She grabs my arm pulling me, “Come on! Sit down at the table, there’s enough room so you can sit next to me or Monika.” Sayori points at the cluster of desks pushed together to form a table. “I’ll go get the cupcakes!”</p><p>“Hey!” Natsuki pipes up. “I made the cupcakes! I’ll go get them!”</p><p>“Eheh, sorry, I got a little overexcited,” sayori chuckles softly as she pouts.</p><p>“Then how about I make some tea as well,” yuri adds as she stands up. </p><p>“That’d be wonderful, Yuri,” Monika replies, delighted by the harmony. </p><p>We walk towards the seats and sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki all go to collect their confections.</p><p>Suddenly choices pop up</p><p>[Sit next to sayori]<br/>[sit next to Monika]<br/>[Help get the tea and cupcakes]</p><p>Without a second thought, I select the second option. I uncontrollably walk towards Monika and take a seat. I cross my legs and glance at Monika. </p><p>Monika blinks a few times out of surprise, but nonetheless, smiles warmly at me. I feel my heart melt at her sweet smile. “Hey, Monika”</p><p>“Hello, y/n.” she titles her head to the side, probably wondering why I’m speaking to her, it’s not in the script. Although, she looked quite happy. “What’s your first impression of the club so far? We’ve tried to make it as welcoming as possible, it’s not every day we get a new member, you know? Not many people enjoy literature.”</p><p>“I really enjoy it here. Everyone is so nice and welcoming. I can tell how much effort was put into this club.”</p><p>“Well, I try my best. I’m happy you feel so content here.” She takes a moment, looking as if she’s reading something. “so, what made you want to join the literature club?” and there it was that scripted question. “It feels redundant asking, you said you loved literature and reading just moments ago, but I thought I should ask anyway.” Her eyes steadily narrowed at me, as if examining me, along with a contradictory smile lighting up her features. I honestly don’t know what to say, must be a masked question to find out something. Hmm, I have to watch my mouth. </p><p>I can’t really blame her though. If things are predetermined, I’d be pretty skeptical of the person who’s not following the planned future.</p><p>I’ve actually had my eye on the literature club for a while.” I scratch the back of my neck bashfully. “I’ve always been fascinated by literature since I was a child. My father and I would love reading together, so, I ended up loving reading.”</p><p> It was true, my father and I would spend so much time together, discussing the books we’ve read and it was the best moments of my day when we would share together. Thinking about him, just made a twist of pain in my chest.</p><p> I take in a shaky sigh, smiling painfully at Monika. “So, finding out there was a club dedicated to literature, it made me really excited.” I sprawl my hands out on the desk. “And since sayori was here and she told me how great it is, it made me work up the courage to join.” I chuckle shyly, a slight blush dusting my cheeks.</p><p>Monika reaches her hand over, placing it over mine. My eyes dart towards out hands, what is she doing? I didn’t dare move, but I felt slightly nervous. “I’m glad you were able to overcome your fears and join. We’ll make sure you feel safe and welcomed here.” She smiles at me with that sweet smile of hers. “I wasn’t aware that we were that intimidating to others.”</p><p>What should I do? Should I reciprocate her actions? Without a second thought, I place my hand over hers, much to both of our surprises. She flinches at my touch, but she seems happy at my action, assisted by her widening smile. “No, none of you are intimidating, well, maybe except for Natsuki, but it was mostly me, I can get quite shy and embarrassed at times.” I chuckle nonchalantly.</p><p>“O-oh, but you don’t strike me as the shy type.” She giggles. “If I hadn’t known any better, I would have pegged you for another club leader with that confidence radiating off of you.” </p><p>I was about to reply to her statement, but I suddenly feel a shock on my shoulder, causing me to quickly jolt my hands back from Monika’s. what the heck was that?! Monika frowns slightly at me, I shake off the sudden pain I had felt before. I didn’t know Monika was so touchy. Maybe it's because we’re both females and she doesn’t mind getting to know one another physically. She looks away from me with sadness, as if I had just rejected her romantically, I can feel the atmosphere grow dim. </p><p>“Okay! Are you ready?” I heard Natsuki’s voice sing, as she sets a tray in the middle of the table. Her Timing could have been better…</p><p>“Tadaa!” Natsuki proudly takes off the foil, showing off a breathtaking barrage of cute cat-themed cupcakes. </p><p>I couldn’t contain myself any longer. I squeal at the sight of the adorable cupcakes. I’ve tried baking before but, failed drastically. So, I know how hard it must’ve been for these to make. It furthers my appreciation for delicacies. “They look amazing, Natsuki!” I praise, smiling at her. The way the former protagonist described didn’t do them justice. It only gets better when you look at them yourself. </p><p>Natsuki grins proudly, “heh, never thought I’d see the day where someone can be even more excited about food than sayori.”</p><p>I blush in embarrassment from my former outburst. “Ahah, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t control myself any longer.” I grin, cheekily. </p><p>“Aww, you’re too cute, y/n.” sayori giggles.</p><p>I blush deeper from the comment. “I-I’m not cute,” I mutter looking away bashfully. </p><p>Monika laughs from beside me. “You’re starting to sound like Natsuki.”</p><p>“There’s no need to be apologetic, y/n. I think your outburst was very thoughtful.” She places the tray of teacups down. “It was a genuine way of showing your gratitude.”</p><p>“Haha, Thank you, Yuri.” I stutter out, even more embarrassed. I always thought Natsuki was being over-dramatic and unnecessary when she would shout she wasn’t cute, Now I have a very new perspective.</p><p>“You don’t have to be embarrassed around us, y/n. we don’t bite.” Monika leans closer to me, whispering in my ear, I can feel her warm breath tickle the side of my face. “Well, at least, I don’t~”</p><p> I feel my whole face explode into different shades of red. Monika leans back in her chair, taking a sip of her tea as if nothing had happened. </p><p>I feel my heart pound and thump wildly in my chest as I become even more flustered. There goes my confidence, shattering into a million pieces, all by one simple sentence. </p><p>I glance over to the girl, she has a teasing smirk on her lips and a cocky look in her eyes. I can only assume she was trying to embarrass me even more by seductively whispering in my ear like that, especially with a double meaning. Ohohoho, two can play at that game. Challenge accepted, dear Monika. </p><p>I lean over to her, cupping my hands as I whisper in her ear. “But, what if I like being bitten?”</p><p>Monika jerks her head back in pure surprise. She brings to cough on her tea, which startles everyone. I grin silently to myself, proud I had bested the girl. “Whoa, Monika, are you okay?” Sayori asks, as she softly pats the girl’s back. “Y-yes, I’m sorry, just got a little, er, excited I suppose.” She glances at me with a flustered expression. I smirk at her cockily. </p><p>I-I’m just going to eat a cupcake.” She stuttered. Yeah, that’s what I thought.</p><p>Satisfied I grab a cupcake after her. “hmm, I thought you were vegetarian?”</p><p>She almost drops her cupcake at my question. “Junk food in moderation doesn’t hurt and that’s also a misunderstanding.” She gets in her president demeanor further by raising a matter of fact finger. “Vegetarians can eat anything as long as it’s not animal meat, we can even eat animal products like milk.” She narrows her eyes at me suspiciously. “how did you know I was vegetarian?”</p><p>Crap, I messed up. I have to think of something, quick.</p><p>“oh, I actually heard about it in a rumor.” I turn towards her fully. “must be a downside of being popular, huh?”</p><p>“ah,” she sighs looking down at her teacup. “yes, there are quite a number of rumors about me, I thought it at least soften up when I left the debate club.” She looks back at me,” and I would say I’m popular, I just know a lot of people, that’s all.”</p><p>She laughs with a pained note in her voice. I guess rumors must be a sore topic for her, especially someone with her stature. One nasty rumor can destroy your reputation. I know from personal experience. Back in my world, I was quite popular around my school, and many rumors were spread about me, so, my father ended up pulling me out and had me attend a very prestigious private school, even then the rumors didn’t stop. Although, to her, it must be something completely different. Like, the gossipers in her eyes aren’t real at all. I can only imagine having AI’s talk bad about you is very frustrating. </p><p>I put on a comforting smile. “A rumor about you being vegetarian isn’t a bad thing. If anything it’s actually very inspiring. Being a vegetarian takes a lot of time and determination. I really admire that.” I smile genuinely. That is really cool, actually. It’s not every day you get to meet a vegetarian. The title alone can tell how much of a person you are. </p><p>She looks at me, a blush dusting her cheeks. “Thank y/n, I know that’s not a bad rumor, but there had been a large number of other rumors circulating about me, and they're not very flattering. It’s just so frustrating when people talk about me behind my back.” She huffs and smiles sideways at me, “but that doesn’t matter anyway, you girls know the real me and wouldn’t believe those rumors. So, I don’t care about others gossiping about me anymore. I’m happy with your girls knowing the truth.”</p><p>Aw, she’s so precious. It saddens me that she was pushed into a corner to the point of killing her friends only to be with a human being. </p><p>“Besides,” she hums. “It’s not like the rumors are true, nor are the people telling them for that matter.” She has an unreadable expression on her face that I couldn’t decipher.</p><p>I was honestly surprised by her boldness of breaking the fourth wall. “yeah, people who spread rumors are just so superficial and fake.” She nods with a sigh; I think she was trying to strike a reaction from me by saying that. </p><p>I pick up my cupcake, carefully peeling off the cupcake wrapping. I study the cupcake for a moment, taking in the cute decorations of it. In the corner of my eyes, I see Natsuki gunning me down, staring at me intently. I slowly take a bite, chewing. Oh my god, it was like heaven. I can feel the explosion of tastes fill my mouth, the icing melting on my tongue. Oh god, this is amazing. </p><p>I turn to Natsuki, “this is absolutely amazing, Natsuki! I can’t believe such a talented baker exists!”</p><p>Natsuki reddens from the compliment as she cockily grins. “W-well, what’d you expect? I’m a pro! Baking is one of my skills so, of course, I’m good at it!”</p><p>I laugh lightly and take a sip of the tea. It goes perfectly with Natsuki's cupcakes, I’m in heaven right now. “Mm, Yuri, your tea is phenomenal with Natsuki's cupcakes! You did a fantastic job with it.” Yuri put a lot of effort in too, so it’d be unfair if I only compliment Natsuki. </p><p>She turns away, filling with a loose strand of her hair as she blushed lightly. “Th-thanks, I did my best brewing them. It’s well worth it if you like it.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe I should bring something in to share with all of you too, then maybe I can partake in getting compliments.” Monika giggles raising an eyebrow at the three of us. </p><p>“Uwaaa! Me too!” Sayori cries, looking at me with a cute pout.</p><p>“I’m only joking,” Monika laughs.</p><p>Time fly’s as we had our tea time together. I really feel like I’m beginning to know them all. Well, I knew them all from the game, but talking with them in person, makes me feel really close to them like I’m getting to know their actual beings.</p><p>Monika stands up from her chair. “Okay, everyone!” All of our undivided attention turns to her. “I have a fun assignment for today!” her eyes skim across the girls. “why don’t we write poems and share them? It’s a fantastic way of getting to know everyone!” she looks directly at me. “and our new member.”</p><p>“That sounds fun!” Sayori cheers. </p><p>On the other hand, Yuri and Natsuki shuffle in their seats uncomfortably. Monika picks up on it. “It’ll be fun. I know it may be on a personal level; however, I think this can strengthen our bond as a club and you can get feedback on your poems!”</p><p>Yuri and Natsuki agree hesitantly after a few moments.</p><p>“And, how about you, y/n?” Monika’s eyes lock onto mine. </p><p>“I would love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>